Doom (2015 Film)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Doctor Doom from the 2015 film. The mainstream version can be found here: Doctor Doom. Victor Von Doom is the main antagonist of the 2015 Marvel superhero film reboot Fantastic Four. He comes from Latveria and is one of the scientists working on the Quantum Gate, eventually succumbing to a source on Planet Zero that turns him into the villain Doom. He was portrayed by , who also played Drake Stone in The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and Koba in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Biography Victor von Doom was hired by Franklin Storm to help create the Quantum Gate for his superior skills as a technician, despite setting fire to some of the Baxter Institute's servers from a previous favor. Von Doom is first seen in his home when Doctor Storm invites him back to the Baxter Institute to conduct research with Reed Richards. Von Doom claims he will only return if Sue Storm is there because she is the only one he trusts. Von Doom ends up returning to work in the Baxter Building where he meets Richards. Von Doom seems to respect Richards but saves no time pointing out how Richards almost created a black hole when Richards was a child. Von Doom also expresses jealousy of Richard because of how fond Sue Storm is of him. The night of the successful completion of the project and chimpanzee trial, Von Doom, Richards, and Johnny Storm, under the influence of Storm's alcohol, decide to traverse to Planet Zero. After Ben Grimm arrives due to Richards' insistence, the foursome enter the machine and arrive in Planet Zero. A crisis occurs and the boys find themselves scrambling back to the machine after geysers seem to erupt. Von Doom's rope is burning by the lava and he falls to his supposed death on the planet, while Richards, Storm, and Grimm return to the Baxter Building. A year after this incident, Harvey Allen builds a second teleporter at Area 57 and travels to Planet Zero. His team discover a humanoid being on the planet and are astonished to find that Von Doom survived his fall. He is brought back to Area 57 where it is found that his suit has become part of his body and the energy that is found on Planet Zero is now inside of him. Von Doom kills Allen and starts killing several of the workers in the building before returning to Planet Zero and creating a wormhole that would destroy the Earth. Richards, the Storm siblings, and Grimm follow him to Planet Zero to apprehend him. He initially overpowers them before they reconvene and devise a plan. A destructive battle ensues between them and Victor decides to dub himself as "Doom" only. During the battle, The Thing punches Von Doom into the beam of energy where he presumably disintegrates, destroying the wormhole. Powers and Abilities *'Planet Zero Energy-Enhanced Physiology': As result of exposure to strange energy of Planet Zero, Von Doom gains the power over mysterious green energy from the said planet. **'Telekinesis': Using Planet Zero energy as a medium, Von Doom can perform telekinetic feats such as ripping off a large metal door with his mind, manipulating the earth in Planet Zero, and effortlessly making people's heads explode while walking down a hall. His power is also strong enough to break Invisible Woman's force field. **'Force Field Generation': Von Doom can form powerful force-field out of the energy of Planet Zero at will for defense. **'Invulnerability': Due to his body greatly irradiated by Planet Zero's energy where the process resulted his suit merged with his skin, Doom's body became highly resilient to the point of able to shrug off Human Torch's fire balls. **'Electrokinesis': Von Doom can project energy of Planet Zero in form of green electrical blasts. *'Expert Technician': Doom is a very skillful technician as he was hired by Susan to help her build. Gallery DoomExpectedDead.png|Victor falls to his supposed death dr-doom2.png|Victor, now as Doom being founded by Dr. Allen's men. Toby-Kebbell-Doctor-Doom-Fantastic-Four-2015.jpg|Doom without his cloak and hood about to kill Franklin. Victorvondoomxs.jpg|Doom escapes. Rpsyk5.jpg|Dr. Doom massacring the guards. 36989.jpg|Doom in his hood. Victor von Doom (Earth-TRN554) 010.png|Doom activates a portal. DoomDemise.png|Doom's defeat and death Trivia *This is the youngest film portrayal of Doom and the third live-action adaptation of the character thus far. **The first live-action portrayal of Doom was in The Fantastic Four (1994), where he was played by Joseph Culp. **The second live-action portrayal of Doom was in Fantastic Four (2005) and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, where he was played by Julian McMahon. *During filming, the character's original name was going to be Victor Domashev. *This portrayal of Doom was the most criticized in the series. Navigation pl:Doom (2015) Category:Supervillains Category:Businessmen Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Mutated Category:Oppressors Category:Rogues Category:God Wannabe Category:Misanthropes Category:One-Man Army Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Power Hungry Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer